Impulso
by MilyV
Summary: Semi-histórico. Después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Suecia se declara neutral. Sin embargo, el amor pudo más que su obligación hacia sus superiores. SuFin.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Capítulo único.

No hay mayor dolor que ver a tu ser amado, a aquel adoras con toda tu alma, aquel que te hace feliz con sólo verle, devastado y peleando por su existencia frente a una gran potencia y el no poder hacer nada para darle una mano. Todo lo que te queda es rogar que sobreviva un día más.

Ése era lo que Suecia experimentaba en ese instante: La impotencia de tan sólo ser un simple espectador mientras que Finlandia luchaba una guerra que quizás estaba perdida desde el principio.

Una vez más, el mundo se veía envuelto en una guerra de proporciones épicas. Una vez más, las naciones se enfrentaban. Una vez más, sangre inocente iba a ser derramada. Una vez más, hombres de distintas nacionalidades iban a ser sacrificados.

Sus jefes habían decidido que lo mejor para el país y sus ciudadanos era volver a declararse neutral, tal como lo habían hecho en la Guerra Grande. Si bien no apoyaban el régimen de Hitler, tampoco encontraban una razón para apoyar a las fuerzas aliadas.

Suecia, por su lado, se dio cuenta de que las fuerzas aliadas habían decidido directamente ignorar el sufrimiento de Finlandia. ¡Y aun así se atrevían a pedirle su cooperación! ¿Cómo él iba a apoyar a los Aliados cuando uno de sus miembros era el responsable del dolor de la persona que más amaba?

El caos reinaba en el mundo y Suecia no estaba exento. Se sentía sumamente confundido. Noruega y Dinamarca habían sido invadidos por Alemania, por un lado y por el otro, Finlandia se apostaba la vida contra la Unión Soviética. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a adoptar una posición cuando de ambos lados sus seres queridos eran las víctimas?

Sin embargo, ver a Finlandia sufrir de ése modo le resultaba devastador. Alemania le daba apoyo como podía, pero no era suficiente. La Unión Soviética era implacable y terrible. No demostraba ni una pizca de remordimiento lo cual causaba una profunda indignación al sueco.

Hasta que cierto día ya no pudo más y decidió hacer frente a sus jefes, algo que nunca en su historia había hecho. Pero se trataba de él.

—Hay que ayudar a Finlandia —Le exigió al rey y a su gabinete en ese instante. Sabía que su opinión poco y nada les iba a importar, pero debía intentarlo.

—No —le contestó secamente y sin rodeos uno de los ministros:—No podemos entrar en el combate —añadió. Se acomodó en su asiento y se limitó a contemplar al sueco.

—Finlandia va a ser… —Se mordió el labio. No quería imaginar lo que podría llegar a sucederle. Sabía que el finés era extremadamente fuerte pero a diferencia de la Unión Soviética, contaba con recursos escasos y no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo:—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó.

—Eso es problema de Finlandia y la Unión Soviética —contestó otro:—No tenemos asuntos allí.

No. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Debía luchar. Porque sabía que eso era lo que Finlandia haría por él. No podía dejarle solo.

—Al menos quiero ir a ver a Finlandia y llevarle algunas provisiones —No iba a darse por vencido. Estaba determinado a quebrar esos "no".

Tenía que hacer algo, por más insignificante que fuera. No podía abandonarle a su suerte. Ya una vez le había perdido frente a la Rusia imperial, no podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

—Cálmate. Ve a tomar vodka y relájate. No es nuestra guerra —replicó un tercero, con una sonrisa que al sueco le resultó desagradable:—Deja que el resto se mate mientras que nosotros gozamos de paz —acotó.

Suecia estaba enfurecido. Su rey ni siquiera se había inmutado a responderle. Como nación, debía responder ante él y acatar sus órdenes. Pero en esta ocasión, no podía hacerlo. La rabia se estaba apoderando de él. El anciano monarca se limitó a acomodarse en su asiento, evadiendo la inquisitiva mirada del país.

El rubio se alejó del consejo sin decir nada más. Debía ayudar a Finlandia a como diera lugar.

Dio una vuelta por la ciudad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba encontrar una solución. Desde que el finés había entrado en conflicto, no había podido verle. Le habían prohibido expresamente inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Quería verle. Quería abrazarle. Quería estar a su lado.

Repentinamente se acordó de los trenes que transportaban hierro para Alemania y que pasaban por su territorio. No, no… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado? Ni siquiera tenía por qué hacerse semejante pregunta. Claro que lo estaba. No sabía ni siquiera en qué estado se hallaba Finlandia en ese momento, salvo alguna que otra noticia. Pero dudaba de la veracidad de las mismas.

Quizás su rey lo viera como acto de rebeldía. No le importaba. Ya lidiaría con las consecuencias luego. Ahora tenía un viaje que realizar y debía organizarlo tan rápido como podía, ya que nunca se sabía cómo la guerra podría llegar a desarrollarse. Sólo esperaba alcanzar su objetivo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, dejó todo en orden en su casa. Se aseguró de no vestir nada que pudiera delatar su origen. Incluso se sacó las gafas para que no lo reconocieran. Suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El viaje no sería largo, pero tendría sus dificultades. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde podía encontrar a Finlandia.

Revisó sus escasas provisiones. Se aseguró de llevar un pequeño kit médico por si el finés lo necesitara. Finalmente salió de allí y se dispuso a emprender su viaje que lo llevaría hacia el territorio finés.

Llegó a la estación de trenes. Se arregló el abrigo y se acercó a los que estaban realizando los preparativos para salir de allí. Sabía que no sería un viaje muy agradable ni cómodo. Tampoco lo deseaba. Había pasado por peores penurias y de todas maneras, valdría la pena ya que vería a Finlandia.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y al principio rechazaron la idea del sueco, ya que les parecía demasiado descabellada. Sin embargo, apenas éste les ofreció algo de dinero a cambio, sus expresiones cambiaron. Por suerte, había previsto una situación como ésta.

Terminó viajando en algún compartimiento con el resto de los trabajadores de la empresa alemana. Tenía la fortuna de poder camuflarse bien entre ellos. Nadie, fuera de ese grupo, podría deducir que Suecia no era un trabajador más.

Hacía años que no le tocaba enfrentarse a un viaje de ése modo. Pero tomar un avión no era una opción, sobre todo, porque le preocupaba que alguien de los aliados decidiera derribarlo en razón de que estaba prestando ayuda a Finlandia.

Sus ojos azules contemplaban los territorios congelados, la basta nieve que cubría las colinas y todo el terreno adyacente. En todo lo que podía pensar era en llegar junto a su amado vecino. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel instante? ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Acaso le extrañaba?

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle. Le había escrito varias cartas, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Se preguntaba si siquiera le habían llegado y si ese era el caso, ¿qué había pensado de ellas? Quizás no había podido escribirle de vuelta en el trajín de la batalla o sus contestaciones se habían perdido en algún descuido.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Para cuando se despertó, el tren ya estaba desacelerando. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Ya estaban acercándose a la siguiente estación. Se preparó. Se acomodó la ropa y las escasas provisiones que traía con él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en el territorio de Finlandia, que lo conocía de memoria. Así como estaba seguro de que este último podía recorrer el suyo sin mayores dificultades. Había pasado por allí una y otra vez, en distintos momentos de la historia que compartían entre los dos. No había manera en que pudiera extraviarse y todo había comenzado desde que se habían escapado de la casa de Dinamarca.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro siglos desde aquella alocada aventura que había emprendido y Finlandia había sido el mejor compañero que pudo haber tenido. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era darle su apoyo. No podía hacerlo frente al resto del mundo, pero no era necesario. Lo único que le importaba era que el finés lo supiera.

Luego de bajarse el tren, preguntó a los pobladores en qué ciudad se encontraba. Por el estado de la misma, era evidente que se hallaba en el territorio de Finlandia. No había casi hombres y los que se habían quedado demostraban estar pasando por grandes sacrificios. Al parecer, el hambre estaba asolando a la población de aquel país.

Cerró sus puños. Sus jefes ni siquiera le permitían ayudarle. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos? ¿Cómo podían ser tan desalmados? El único que le estaba tendiendo una mano era Alemania y éste estaba luchando en varios frentes. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo aquella ayuda podría durar.

Varias cosas tendrían que cambiar cuando regresara. No podía tolerar la indiferencia de su rey.

Sin embargo, ahora era el momento de pensar en cómo llegar hasta Finlandia.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a varios voluntarios que se agrupaban. Se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar acerca de sus planes para ir a la frontera y llevar víveres a los soldados. Al parecer, pronto una caravana emprendería la marcha hacia el lugar del conflicto.

Esa era su oportunidad. La otra opción que tenía era caminar hasta allí, cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿En cuántos meses tardaría en llegar? No disponía de ese tiempo. A pesar de su timidez, de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba hablar con extraños, decidió tomar todo el coraje que tenía. Tenía un objetivo que alcanzar y no iba a detenerse hasta alcanzarlo.

Tras pedir que lo ayudaran a llegar a la frontera, bajo la excusa de que era un diplomático muy importante y que debía hablar de forma urgente con las autoridades finesas, los hombres aceptaron. A cambio, él les dejó dinero. Ahora se lamentaba no traer más cosas con él. Pero, por otro lado, había viajado por mero impulso.

Los días pasaron con lentitud. Era una tortura para el sueco. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el estado en que podría encontrar a Finlandia. ¿Estaría herido y si así fuera, qué tan grave? ¿O estaba orquestando una estrategia para derrotar a la Unión Soviética? ¿O estaba dándoles bríos a sus hombres para continuar luchando pese a la intensa tormenta de nieve que constantemente caían sobre ellos?

Fuera el escenario con el que se pudiera encontrar, con tan sólo poder compartir el mismo espacio y respirar el mismo aire, le bastaba. Quizás cualquiera podría pensar que estaba exagerando. Sin embargo, no había otra manera que podía expresar cuán enamorado estaba de él.

Desde pequeños, más de mil años atrás, sabía que Finlandia era para él. Esos sentimientos jamás habían cambiado y ahora en el fragor de la guerra, mucho menos.

Todos estos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de Suecia mientras que se dirigía con el grupo de voluntarios hacia la frontera finesa. Además de pensar en qué estarían diciendo sus jefes en aquel momento. A estas alturas, ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Finalmente, al cabo de un par de semanas, llegaron a los campamentos. Tras agradecer a las personas que lo habían acercado hasta allí, se dispuso a buscar a Finlandia.

La situación era peor de lo que había supuesto. Quizás después de tanto tiempo de vida, uno supondría que nada podría ya sorprenderlo. Pero siempre le asombraba lo que la humanidad era capaz de causar durante las guerras.

Había hombres transportados en camillas, otros estaban tomando vodka y reían junto a una hoguera. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba el grito de un pobre soldado agonizante. Había quienes ensayaban algunos tiros y otros contemplaban mapas, hablando de estrategias y del lugar en dónde probablemente se hallara el ejército rojo.

No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Las vidas humanas eran muy fugaces en la historia de una nación. Algunos eran recordados por sus proezas, por sus méritos, por su lucha, pero la gran mayoría eran olvidados en el lapso de unos cien años.

Primero fue hacia donde estaban preparando las trincheras. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero no le importaba. Preguntó a tantos soldados como pudo acerca de Finlandia, pero nadie parecía recordarlo o quizás su descripción era demasiado genérica como para destacar en el frente.

Buscó en las tiendas, incluso se atrevió a ingresar donde estaban los altos mandos. Sólo ellos conocían sobre su existencia. Finalmente alguien se animó a darle una respuesta y no era la que hubiera deseado escuchar.

Salió corriendo, sin siquiera agradecer a aquel hombre e ingresó al hospital improvisado. Se acercó a la primera enfermera que encontró disponible.

—Estoy buscando a un muchacho… —Pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¿Sve? —preguntó una voz débil, apenas audible.

Suecia buscó con la mirada a su interlocutorio y pronto se quedó sin palabras. Era él y no lo era al mismo tiempo. No era el Finlandia regordito y lleno de vida que recordaba. El corazón casi se le salió por la boca.

En cambio, se trataba de un muchacho muy delgado, con vendas tapándole uno de los ojos y uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su sonrisa. Esa fue la única manera en que pudo saber con certeza de que se trataba de él.

—¿Fin? —le cuestionó al mismo tiempo el sueco. Lentamente se acercó a la cama sobre la cual se hallaba sentado el finés. Se acuclilló y se apoyó sobre las rodillas de éste, para cerciorarse de que se trataba efectivamente de él.

Éste se limitó a acariciarle el cabello como mejor su estado le permitía. Por un momento, había pensado que eran las drogas las que le causaron alucinar con el sueco. Pero ahora que podía tocarlo, sabía que era real.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos? —le preguntó conmovido el finés:—Van a reprocharte si se enteran que estás aquí —añadió mientras que no cesaba en sus caricias para el otro.

Suecia se aferró al otro antes de mirarle directamente a la cara. Aún seguía siendo el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida.

—Tenía que verte —le dijo sinceramente:—Necesitaba… —Se quedó callado porque la emoción le impedía hablar. Estaba con él finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Tus jefes siquiera saben qué estás aquí? —le preguntó Finlandia. Nunca se había esperado recibir una visita de esa magnitud, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el resto del mundo.

El sueco sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto —le contestó mientras que una lágrima de felicidad ya que recorría una de sus mejillas:—Sve, eres un tonto —repitió con una enorme sonrisa:—Pero me has hecho tan feliz… No sabes lo solo que me he sentido —comentó en tanto trataba de atajar el llanto.

—Estoy a tu lado —le dijo el sueco:—Sólo…

—No te preocupes, Sve. Entiendo, lo entiendo de verdad —le replicó. En ese instante, todo se había detenido. La única persona que existía en aquel instante era Suecia y nadie más:—Sólo… Sólo te quiero pedir un favor.

Éste asintió antes de tocarle el rostro con cariño y limpiarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Lo que quieras, Fin —le contestó después de unos breves minutos de silencio.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo —le rogó.

—Entonces así será —fue su respuesta antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

 _Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Suecia_ _se mantuvo oficialmente neutral. Sin embargo, estuvo bajo la influencia alemana la mayor parte de la guerra y quedó aislada del resto del mundo por medio de bloqueos. Inicialmente, el gobierno sueco consideró que no estaba en posición de oponerse a Alemania. Los voluntarios suecos en las unidades nazis SS estuvieron entre los primeros elementos en invadir la Unión Soviética durante la Operación Barbarroja. Asimismo, también proporcionó acero y maquinaria a Alemania durante la guerra._

 _Alrededor de 1,600 suecos sirvieron legalmente como voluntarios durante la Guerra de Continuación, en la que Finlandia luchó en el bando del Eje contra la Unión Soviética. Cerca de 400 de este grupo estaban formados por oficiales regulares con la licencia del Ejército de Suecia._

* * *

Este escrito originalmente era para un desafío pero en la mitad me di cuenta que lo había interpretado mal. Pero ya era muy tarde para borrarlo así que decidí terminarlo (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
